Kelp Head and Pinecone Face
by IaMDsyelyxc
Summary: Time Period: Post Giant War. Percy Heartbroken by Annabeth, Flees to His Cabin. With The Arrival Of Thalia And The Hunters, Will Thalia Be Able To Mend Percy's Broken Heart? *Rated T For Safety*
1. Chapter 1

**Κελπ Χεαδ αντ Πινεκονε Φακε**

**Kelp Head and Pinecone Face**

**Perlia one-shot**

* * *

_**-PERCY-**_

I ran to my cabin, Tears flowing down from my face. The event that happened well about 5 minutes ago will scar my heart for eternity.

**Flashback**

I was strolling through the woods looking for Annabeth, I heard two voices, and then the squishy sound of making out, I shrugged it off and continued to look for Annabeth.

I continued deeper into the forest when I heard the sound of a hunting horn, _The Hunters of Artenis _I guessed. I continued to walk, then I heard the voices, one of which sounded awfully familiar. I went in the direction of the voices, and found some blond, sitting next to Drew, a son of Apollo.

_Some Aphrodite girl _ I thought. The thing I heard next threw my heart into Tartarus, "Annabeth, when are you goind to dump that Idiot, Persues?" Drew asked the blond, "Today Drew, after dinner"

"No need for that, _Annabeth" _I spat the last word, "I heard the full conversation"

I then ran to my cabin ignoring the apologies and pleas from Annabeth

**End Flashback**

While running I hardly noticed a girl with black hair and a silver tiara on her head.

* * *

_**-THALIA-**_

I was overjoyed the hunt and I were going to Camp Half-Blood. I could meet all my friends, including Percy and Annabeth. I was on my way to the Posiedon Cabin to meet Percy, when I saw a guy running towards it. He had Jet-Black Hair, Sea-Green eyes and tears running down his cheek. I gasped in shock, _Percy._

I followed him to his cabin. He barged in and locked the door (I know because I heard a click that can only come from locking doors). I approached wondering things like, _Why is Percy crying? Did something happen with Annabeth? _I gasped _Annabeth, she must have broken Percy's heart._

I was about to go and ask him what happened, when M'lady Artemis called to me, "Perseus is acting a bit strange, I have never seen the man cry, Thalia Go and see what happened and if needed comfort him. I relieve you of your duty till he recovers

* * *

**-Πρίνκη Κοοκωα**

**-Prince Kookwa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Κελπ Χεαδ αντ Πινεκονε Φακε**

**Kelp Head and Pinecone Face**

**Perlia two-shot**

* * *

**_-PERCY-_**

I heard a knock on the door, "Don't disturb me" I said my head still buried in the pillow.

"Percy it's me" I heard a voice that sounded like Thalia "Thalia?" I asked "No this is your Great-Granma" she said "of course It's me". "Alright come in" I said. I opened the door, which was enchanted by the Hecate/Trivia kids. She walked in "hey Percy, What's the matter?" she asks "Nothing much, Just that _she _cheated on me" I spat out she.

"I knew that that no good, backstabbing…" she would have gone on ranting if I had not stopped her…

* * *

**Time skip = 3 weeks**

* * *

**_-THALIA-_**

3 weeks had passed since Annabeth broke Percy, I stayed in his cabin, comforting him, and he broke down whenever I wasn't there to comfort him. He didn't eat for the first week, he started eating the second week but only inside his cabin and when I feed him. By this week he started eating on his own.

I slapped Annabeth about fifteen times, but she would just shrug it off.

* * *

**Time skip = at Night**

* * *

I walked around looking for Percy, he had finally left his cabin though he just disaperaed. I finally found him starind into sea. I walked up to him and sat down. He must have not noticed my because he just continued to stare into th blue.

He suddenly started writing in the sand, at first it looked like gibberish, then I noticed he was writing in greek,

'Love is a Lie'  
'Lies are Hate'  
'So Love is Hate'

He then turned and looked at me, "Isn't it?"

I jumped with Joy, "Percy you spoke!" I screamed "I guess I did" he chuckled

He turned to face me, ummm Thalia, Annabeth broke my heart and you were there for me" he said seriously, "Thalia whenever I am near you I feel happy. Like all my worries have been lifted." He took a deep breath

"Thalia I think I have fallen in love with you" my mind went on auto pilot, I started leaning in, I closed my eyes. And finally our lips met.

Suddenly I realized what I was doing and…

* * *

**_-PERCY-_**

She slapped me, I felt my cheek, I felt a sticky liquid, _blood _I concluded. I turned away tears from my eyes I ran. That's it I just ran. _Where? _Some people may ask… well to uncle Hades of course…

* * *

**-Πρίνκη Κοοκωα.**


End file.
